Misery, why does it happen to me?
by A Bitch With No Life
Summary: I got hurt and I wrote this. This is rated M for mostly language but has some lemon to it. So yeah. It's a oneshot. nya


**Okay I'm writing this because I'm miserable and well, because I can. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor will I ever. Warning this is M rated because of language. I do hope you enjoy this. Oh yeah, I'm using a character from a role play. Don't give a shit if my friend cares or not. It might get a bit…well lime or lemonish, I don't really care. I'm writing this part as I go alone. :P So yeah deal.**

**Misery, why does it happen to me?**

"_I wish I was dead. __**NO**__ one understands me,_" I thought as I walked down the road towards Café Mew Mew.

"Why the fuck am I alive?" I asked myself out loud. "I should just be killed right this very moment. I hate pretty much everyone I know. What's the point in living if I'm forced to fight someone I love, and be yelled at everyday at work?"

Misery, why does it happen to me?

I continued to walk, well more or less trudge really. No one understands me, they all think that I'm just another person. Well, they're wrong on SO many levels.

It started about, actually it was this morning, I was walking to work when Kisshu suddenly appeared. I was taken aback when he just floated there in front of me doing, nothing.

His expression seemed blank, almost as if he had no emotions whatsoever. It sent shivers down my spine as I stared back into his golden eyes. Suddenly he attacked me as if he had never seen me before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. Kisshu had NEVER suddenly attacked me like that before. He cared about me, I knew it. He even told me once, and now he's attacking me?

"I'm about to get rid of a problem," Was all he said as he continued to slice at me.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do, he was attacking me like never before.

"Why would I? You're just a human," Kisshu said as he sliced at me again.

"Kisshu, what are you talking about? You said to me that you cared about me, what the hell changed?" I dodged yet another attack.

"I lied. Why the hell would **I** care about _you_?" He asked almost as if he wanted me dead.

Suddenly, he left.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked myself out loud.

I then continued to go to Café Mew Mew. _Hopefully no one will try to kill me when I get there. _I thought.

"Where have you been? Kisshu was here!" Was the first thing I heard, and guess who it was. Yes, of course it was, Ryou.

"I've been trying to **NOT **be killed by him. Do you ever care about my safety or is it just all about_you_?" I asked Ryou, clearly pissed off.

"Shut up, bitch. We don't need your mouth!" Ryou snapped.

"That's it, I've had it. I fucking hate my job, I hate YOU, I hate everyone I know, why the fuck does it always have to be ME that has to deal with all this fucking misery?" I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. They didn't get it that I was miserable because I was always bossed around, or completely left alone for hours on end.

"I don't give a shit. Get to work!" Ryou snapped back at me.

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO!" I screamed then turned and ran out the door crying and cursing at the air.

I then ran into one of my friends, well I thought she was anyways.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully, trying to hide the misery that had just happened.

Misery, why does it happen to me?

"Oh, hey…" My friend said slightly trailing off.

"What's wrong? Is there something going on?" I asked completely confused.

"Well, it's about…well, us." She said.

"What about us?"

"I don't like you anymore."

After the words left her mouth, the tears came back. I turned away from her and ran away crying, yet again.

"Why doesn't anyone get me? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I thought I was a good person, but apparently I'm not."

Suddenly I heard a yell and then lightning hit me. I then blacked out.

When I woke up I saw that I was in the alien's different dimension, tied up of course, and in some, I'm guessing, control room.

"Ah, you're awake finally," I heard a voice say.

"What do you want?" I yelled back.

"You dead, but first your power," I knew who it was as soon as they said that. It was Pai.

"Fuck off!" I screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah. No using foul language, that's only for when you're fighting," He chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up! If I want to say "fuck" I can say "fuck" all I fucking want to!" I yelled.

"You're really mad aren't you?" He seemed happy about this, I didn't like that at all.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" I asked clearly curious and pissed at the same time.

"Because, that just means I will be able to get more power. That's all really," Pai responded slightly happily.

Then as soon as he finished his sentence, I was hit by something. I don't know what, but I do know that I blacked out again. When I woke up, I was in the park, completely unscathed.

"What the fuck happened? I don't understand…" I murmured.

I got up and started walking towards my home completely unaware of what was going to happen to me next.

Just as soon as I started to leave the park, I was then picked up by someone and flown up high.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed completely unable to stay calm. I shut my eyes up, so I couldn't tell who it was that had me.

"Shut up. I won't drop you, at least not unless you want me to," The person said calmly.

"Oh fucking joy. It's you Kizashi," I said sarcastically, after I opened my eyes.

"Who else would it be? You should know that if you say that word I will," He said slightly playfully, yet also very seriously.

"I don't care any fucking more," I said completely serious.

"Oh, really?" He asked eagerly.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" I asked clearly pissed off beyond reason.

"Not really. I like this!" Kizashi said grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever."

Kizashi then kissed me, letting his tongue roam my mouth, without me actually forcing him to stop. I was at the point where I seriously didn't care.

"That was, wow. I can't believe you actually, _let_ me do that," He said extremely happy.

"I told you that I didn't give one fuck."

"I'm glad! I'm able to kiss you without you trying to kill me!" He seemed **way** too happy.

"Like I said, I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck," I was clearly not in the mood to talk with anyone, let alone my stalker.

"Do you want to?" He was too eager, if I wasn't pissed off, I would have clawed him until he dropped me, but I was pissed so I didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a 'I don't care so go for it!'" Kizashi said gleefully.

"Don't even try. I may be pissed off, but I don't want you raping me."

"Aww, it's not rape if you want it."

"And I don't. So don't even try," I said pissed.

"Aww, come on Kitten, I promise to be gentle," He said as he looked into my eyes with really big eyes of his own.

"Why should _I_ believe _you_?" I asked.

"Because I truly mean it. I would NEVER purposely try to harm you. I love you more than my own life, please Kitten, pretty please?" He seemed too low to beg, but he did it anyways.

"No."

"Please?" He whined slightly.

"No, dammit," I snapped.

"Come on, I promise I'll let you say when to stop. I promise I'll be gentle and everything!"

"What part of the word, 'no' don't you understand?" I was getting even more pissed off.

"Kitten, would I lie to you?"

"Probably."

"Why would I though?"

"Where are you going with this, Kizashi?"

"I love you and I want to make you happy and well…feel good. I wouldn't want to ever think about lying to you. Please Kitten, I promise to be careful and let you say whatever you wanted during it."

"Why are you wanting to?" I became curious and slightly wanting too.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, plus you have a great personality. Please Kitten, I promise you won't regret it ever!" Kizashi said slowly leaning in to kiss me.

I stayed completely still unsure of what to do. Should I let him, or should I bitch slap him right across the face? Both seemed like a good idea, so I couldn't decide.

"So can we?" Kizashi looked into my eyes both perverted and kind at the same time.

I felt my cheeks become hot and red, I knew right then that I was blushing. I knew because Kizashi then smiled and pushed his warm lips to mine, sending me into a swirling world of lust.

I pulled his head closer to mine, trying to keep the kiss going for as long as I could take. Kizashi gladly complied and pushed his head closer thus deepening the kiss.

Kizashi teleported us to the alien's dimension as we kissed. When he pulled away, I was on a bed blushing so much that my white tiger DNA had taken over and my ears and tail were out.

"Where are we?" I asked meekly.

"My room. Where else?" Kizashi asked as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Why?" I couldn't help but blush even more as his hands laid on my hips so carefully.

"Because Kitten. If you haven't noticed, you've become wet," He said as his right hand slowly reached to my lower parts.

"Don't!" I recoiled slowly, but when his hand didn't move, I suddenly started to relax.

"See? You do want it. I promise to be careful. I don't want to hurt you, Kitten," He said as he brought his right hand back up to my hips and slowly took both his hands to the bottom of my shirt.

"Kizashi don't. I'm not…well…comfortable," I said awkwardly.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," He reassured.

"But I…don't really want it," I whined slightly, but then Kizashi's hands went up my shirt and straight to my breasts.

"Kitten, it'll be okay. And by the way, your breasts are wonderful to squeeze," Kizashi said as he gently squeezed my breasts, causing me to moan softly.

"Kizashi, please don't. I don't want this," I said awkwardly.

"Kitten, trust me it'll be okay," He reassured once more as he took off my shirt.

"Kizashi!" I yelled. I didn't want him to see me naked, yet he was determined to get that way.

"Kitten, calm down. It's not the end of the world if I see you naked is it?" He asked as he squeezed my breasts again, a bit more firm than the last time.

"Ahh, but please stop. It's awkward," I whined, trying to hide my moans.

"But look at yourself. You're nipples are standing straight up, hard as a rock. I think you do want it and I think I will help that urge," He said smiling as he took off my bra and placed his mouth on my left nipple.

"Kizashi, please…" Was all I was able to say before a moan slipped out of my mouth as Kizashi's tongue played with my left nipple.

"You say you want to stop, yet your body says that you want to continue. Kitten, who should I believe?" Kizashi asked as he went for my right nipple and began to suck and nip at it.

"Kizashi, please…it's very…ahhh…so…ahhh…" I couldn't help myself from moaning as his tongue rocked my right nipple back and forth.

"Don't resist Kitten. I know that you want it, and I'm going to help you gain it. Relax and let me take control, okay?" Kizashi said as his hands went south to the top of my skirt.

"But, Kizashi. I don't want it," I knew I was lying to myself. I knew I wanted it, but I didn't want to admit it, at least not to Kizashi.

"Kitten, look at yourself. You're nipples are hard, and you're so wet down there that if I stuck my fingers in, they would slip and slide right in and out of you. So stop lying to yourself and let me make you feel so wonderful that you'll never feel the same again," He said as he took my skirt off and put his left hand down to my white panties.

Kizashi put his forefinger down on my clit and rubbed it back and forth making me moan out in pleasure and also cum more. He then decided to take my panties off and look at my bare area. He smiled and pushed his head in to my area and began to lick!

"Awww, that's…nice," I couldn't deny it any longer. He won and I lost, it was like my worst nightmare had suddenly come true. Kizashi had finally made me so bad that I actually wanted him to continue.

Kizashi continued letting his tongue slide in and out of me as I moaned out in pleasure. I arched my back trying to get more pleasure out of his tongue but it didn't do anything. Kizashi then pulled his head away and crawled up next to me.

"How was that, Kitten?" He asked smiling from ear to ear.

"More! I want more dammit!" I sounded like an eager slut wanting more and more no matter what.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, I'll give it to you, only if you say that you were lying and you feel guilty for it."

"Fine. I was lying and I feel guilty for it. Now give it to me dammit!" I snapped back.

"Okay," He smiled as he took off his clothes to reveal a toned chest and completely sexy, Kizashi. I looked him over and he looked extremely sexy, and hard too.

I stared at his penis for a bit, it was big, bigger than I thought. It also looked like, well it's hard to describe it. I just knew one thing, I sure as hell wanted his penis in me!

"Like it?" He asked clearly proud to have me staring at him.

"Uh-huh. Now put it in me!" I said greedily.

"Okay, but first, is this your first time?" Kizashi asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'm proud to be the first, and I promise to be EXTRA careful," He said as he slipped his penis slowly inside me.

I moaned out in pleasure and arched my back letting him slip deeper in me. It felt nice, but it also hurt too. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain built up, then when it finally ceased I was able to open them up and stare right into Kizashi's eyes. I blushed of course, how couldn't I when, I'm naked underneath my stalker, who's about to have sex with me. I think it would be kind of hard NOT to blush.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to start," He smiled at me, brightly I might add.

"Okay, I'm…ready…I think," I said awkwardly, I didn't know what it was going to feel like and I was nervous.

Then suddenly I woke up. I couldn't remember what happened to me last, I turned my head and I was next to Kizashi, and then remembered what happened. I had sex with Kizashi, my worst nightmare had come true.

Misery, why does it happen to me?

I shook Kizashi slightly to wake him up, when he woke up he smiled at me caringly. I couldn't help but blush, he seemed different when he smiled like that. He seemed like he did care about me and not just about having sex.

"Can I go home now?" I asked shyly.

"But you are home," He said kindly.

"What do you mean?" I asked quite confused.

"I brought you home after you fell asleep. I crashed right next to you after you fell asleep. So you are home," He said sleepily.

"Well that's nice and also awkward. Out of my bed please," I said in an ordering tone.

"Okay, okay," He said as he lazily got out of my bed. I noticed that he was still naked, that must mean he left our clothes back in his room.

"Why are you still naked?" I asked nervously.

"Because I didn't grab our clothes, why else?"

"Why didn't you?" I asked quite upset by this.

"Because I was too tired to care."

"Ugh," I groaned, "You're really irritating sometimes."

"I know. I love you too," Kizashi said smiling.

I rolled over to ignore him but he wouldn't let me. He got right back in bed next to me.

"Leave my house," I ordered.

"But I don't want to," He said playfully.

I then pushed him gently trying to get him out of my room but he just hugged me instead.

"You're annoying me!" I snapped.

"I love you too."

Hours later and I was at the park just wondering around. I finally got rid of Kizashi after about an hour later. I don't get why I let him have sex with me the night before, I must have been really pissed off then… I guessed it was about 20 minutes later when I was attacked by someone.

"TAKE THAT!" The voice screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed as I barely dodged the attack.

Misery, why does it happen to me?

"BITCH DIE!" The voice screamed again as another attack came.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled as I dodged again.

"TARUTO, MORON!"

"Jackass," I said rudely as I transformed into Mew Amethyst.

"I'm not a donkey!" Taruto screamed as he threw his weapon at me.

"You sure as hell act like one!" I said dodging his attack.

"OLD HAG!" He said as he then came towards me attacking with all his fury.

I got hit every time he attacked. I then gave up and let him knock me out.

Misery, why does it happen to me?

And that's what's happened to me, I'm now walking home, but nothing seems right. I gave up on fighting, I gave into lust, I lost my friend, now what is going to happen? I guess I will always be the center of misery.

Misery, it happens to me.

**Okay, I know that this was sick in MANY ways, just so you know, Kizashi didn't have sex with Shizuko when she fell asleep. Shizuko had forgotten that she let him, but when she woke up she realized that it actually happened. So yeah. Criticize all you want, I don't care. I just had to write this to express my feelings. So yeah, that's it nya~**


End file.
